Punishment?
by Iris A. Draven
Summary: Wincest! One of my very first stories. How cute.


"Saaammy," Dean whispers, "you awake?"

Sam's eyelids flutter gently, but there is no response. Dean begins tracing the gentle curves of Sam's face and tries again, a little bit louder. "Sammy?"

Sam opens first one eye, then the other. He stretches his arms over his shoulders, yawns, and pulls Dean to his chest. "Morning," he says as Dean nuzzles into his neck.

"Mmmhmm," Dean hums against his chin, leaving soft kisses where his lips meet skin.

Sam lifts Dean's head and kisses his forehead, an eyelid, a cheek, his nose, and then pauses slightly, causing Dean to open his eyes before grazing his lips gently across Dean's. Dean, unsatisfied, grabs the back of Sam's head, digging his fingers into Sam's shaggy hair and pulls his lips more forcefully to meet his.

Sam pulls back slightly, raises one eyebrow, and states, "You're a bit wound up this morning." He chuckles, then says, "Of course, you usually are."

Dean shrugs, "Always hot, always on, that's me."

Sam sits up and leans back, propping himself against the wall. "So, what's in it for me."

Dean blinks, surprised, and answers, "Anything you want."

"Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Well, in that case," Sam says, crossing his arms, "you'd better strip."

Dean takes off his boxers and tosses them into a corner. "Now what, Sammy?"

Sam stands up, inches away from Dean and stares him down. Quickly, with no warning, he slugs Dean in the stomach.

"Fuck! What the hell was that for?," Dean cries, fending off a second blow from Sam, still doubled over.

"That, Dean, is payback. Would you like to explain why there are little orange Cheeto bits all over the keyboard of my laptop?"

"I was hungry."

"And...?"

"And I had Cheetos."

"While using my laptop! Basically, you have been a very naughty boy and need to be punished."

Dean raises his eyebrows, grins, and says, "There is nothing you can do to me that I won't enjoy."

Sam picks Dean up, tosses him onto the bed, and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. Snapping them around Dean's wrists, securing him to the headboard, Sam says, "We'll see about that."

Dean folds his hands together, placing them under his head and answers, "Please. Do your worst Sammy."

Sam lays down next to Dean and begins nipping his earlobes, gently blowing against the wet skin. Dean's eyes roll back as he moans contentedly. Sam continues slowly down Dean's face to his neck.

Dean sighs, "If this is punishment, sign me up."

Sam grins and continues biting playfully, obviously enjoying himself. Dean squirms beneath him, trying to get Sam to hurry up.

"C'mon Sammy. I'm burning up here," Dean whines.

Sam, laying flat out on his stomach now, pauses at Dean's waist, looks up, and answers, "That's the idea. And I'm not even halfway done."

Dean attempts to make puppy-dog eyes at Sam, rather unsuccessfully. Sam laughs and relents, stroking his hand up Dean's thigh and along his throbbing dick. Dean shudders and releases a trickle of pre-cum. Sam draws his hand back and slowly licks his fingers, staring deeply into Dean's green eyes.

"Please Sammy. Don't stop."

"I really should. I am quite upset about the Cheetos."

Dean whimpers and begins stuttering out apologies, begging Sam to continue.

Sam sighs, shakes his head, and sits down on Dean's lap. Dean continues to squirm and attempts to arrange Sam in such a way that penetration is possible. Sam grins and moves further up Dean's body.

Dean begins twisting his wrists, trying to break free. Sam giggles and holds up a key. "No secret release, are the real deal." Dean's body goes limp as he realizes he really is at Sam's mercy.

Sam slowly backs up, teasing Dean's cock with his ass. "Beg me for it, Dean. Make promises you'll never keep. Tell me what you want." Sam watches him, slowly allowing another inch into him.

Dean inhales sharply and stares at Sam. "I do solemnly swear to never eat another Cheeto for my entire life. Just PLEASE stop teasing me."

Deciding to accept this, Sam allows all of Dean to slide inside him. A few moments later Dean shudders, convulses, and cums in Sam, moaning contentedly.

Sam unlocks the handcuffs and rolls Dean over onto his stomach. Sam bites Dean's neck, shoving his dick into him, causing Dean to cry out in pain.

"Ow, Jesus Christ, Sam!"

"Sorry. But you can just call me J.C.," Sam grins. He begins massaging Dean's shoulders and upper arms as he slips quickly in and out of Dean's ass.

"Damn, you're tight today. Even tighter than that situation we got into in Bangor."

Dean grumbles a thank-you and moves into a position on his side, forcing Sam to spoon him. Grabbing Sam's hand, Dean guides it to his re-thickening cock.

Sam nips Dean's ear again saying, "You really are insatiable aren't you."

Dean shrugs his shoulders and murmurs,"Maybe you just affect my blood pressure."

"Riiight. Sure."

Dean turns his head to look back over his shoulder, meeting Sam's eyes. Sam leans forward, his lips meeting Dean's. Sam moans against Dean's mouth, tightening his arms around him, "I'm so close. So -" He shudders against Dean's back, muttering insensibly, as he cums.

Sam rolls Dean over and wraps his soft lips around Dean's quivering dick. He continues until Dean moans, cums, and falls limp against the bed. Sam stretches back out next to Dean. Dean's arms reach out, wrap around Sam's neck, and pull him closer once again.

"You all right," Sam murmurs into the top of Dean's head.

"Yeah. Of course. Why?"

Sam reaches down and brushes tears off of Dean's cheeks. He asks, "Did I really hurt you that badly?"

Dean, slightly embarrassed, buries his head into Sam's neck. "No, Sammy. No. I just love you that much."

Sam smiles, wraps his long legs around Dean's and answers, "I love you too."


End file.
